Recuperando a mi Peeta
by Mockingjay Forever
Summary: Después de la guerra, Peeta y Katniss siguieron con sus vidas, pero lo que más deseaba ella era recuperarle, al Peeta de antes, antes del veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Quizá con un poco de paciencia y mucho amor lo consiga.


Ya han pasado 2 años y todo sigue igual, bueno, no todo. Ahora somos libres.

A veces sigo preguntándome si fue una buena idea sacar las bayas. Quizá debería haber matado a Peeta desde el principio, al menos eso me parece menos doloroso que la forma en que me lo quitaron el Capitolio. Lo recuperé, pero su interior está vacío.

Seguimos viviendo en la Aldea de los Vencedores, solos y cada uno por nuestro lado:

Haymitch, Peeta y yo. De vez en cuando visito a Haymitch en busca de compañía, desde que perdí el de Peeta. Intentamos hablar de otras cosas que no nos recuerde los horribles momentos que pasamos, tanto en los juegos como en la guerra. Hagamos lo que hagamos siempre sale el nombre de Peeta, aunque Haymitch se esfuerze en no hablar de él. Nuestra relación había progresado mucho, al menos ahora ya no discutimos tanto.

En cuanto a Peeta. Bueno, no nos hablamos. Los muchos momentos, y cuando digo muchos es que es muy poco, es cuando le veo en la puerta de su casa, entrando y saliendo, y cuando le veo en el escaparate de la panadería de su padre que lo volvió a construir para la gente del distrito, aunque sé que lo ha hecho para pasar menos tiempo en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

A veces, y es cuando tengo suerte, me mira. Sus miradas son las pocas cosas que echo tanto menos de él, también echo de menos sus cálidos abrazos, sentir su respiración cuando apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sentir sus labios…hasta parece increíble que eche de menos cuando me traía pan, auque estaba enfadado conmigo, al menos me traía pan, ahora ni siquiera eso. Muy pocas veces me dedica una mirada una porque siempre intenta no encontrarse con mis ojos. Echo tanto de menos sus ojos azules, las miradas que me decían que todo iría bien, eran cálidos y me hacían sentir muy querida. Pero ahora, lo único que veo en sus ojos, es dolor, frialdad, ni una pizca de amor que sentía por mí. Eso es lo que mata.

Peeta ya no me ama.

Yo intento seguir con mi vida: me levanto, cazo en toda la tarde, como, paso por la panadería para ver a Peeta en el escaparate, converso con Haymitch, llamo a mi madre, ceno y me duermo. Esa es mi rutina, la rutina del Sinsajo.

Pasan días, meses, todo sigue igual. Hasta que alguien llama en la puerta.

Bajo por las escaleras, arrastrando los pies, literalmente. Pensé que era Haymitch, seguro que ya no tenía licor, así que fui en el armario de la cocina, agarro una botella y me voy a abrir la puerta. Me sorprendí. Era Peeta.

-Vaya, no sabía que…bebieras. – me dice soprendido, aunque no más que yo, al ver la botella en mi mano.

Peeta me estaba hablando. Peeta está aquí en mi puerta. Peeta ha venido a verme. Eso era lo único que podía pensar ahora mismo. Sigo mirándole incrédulo, me aclaro los ojos e intento ver si esto no era una alucinación, creo que le he asustado.

-No, no estás soñando. –me pellizca la mejilla y me saca una "ay!". Contiene una sonrisa.

-No…no te esperaba. –pues claro que no. Todo esto me parecía irreal. -¿Qué te trae por aquí? –sigo mientras me toco la mejilla que me había pellizcado, no por el picor que me causó, sino por la calidez que me había dejado con su tacto.

-Te vi en el escaparate de la panadería. Siempre te veo en el escaparate de la panadería. –se corrige él mismo. –Pensé que a lo mejor querías algo y te daba vergüenza comprar así que…- saca una bolsa lleno de barras de pan de diferentes tipos, bollitos de todos los colores y sabores, galletas con todo tipo de glaseados y con la otra mano agarra una caja de un pastel Parece que hubiera traído toda la panadería con él.

Peeta me ve. No soy invisible para él. Siempre me ve. Mi corazón vuelve a latir como nunca había hecho antes. Todo volvía a tener colores cálidos, llegó la primavera, llegó mi diente de león.

Sonrío. Él sonríe. Estoy a punto de llorar. Menos mal que sigue hablando.

-No sabía…no me acuerdo de lo que te gustaba…tu favorito…así que he traído todo lo que podía cargar. – explica.

No pude contenerme pero lo abracé, lo estreché conmigo lo más cerca posible. Él estaba tenso, sorprendido, entonces oigo como una bollito cae rodando por el suelo y empiezo a sentir cómo me arropaba son su brazo.

Empecé a llorar. Escondí mi cara en su cuello pero eso me hizo llorar más. De nuevo olí su aroma, a pan recién hecho. Poco a poco me aparté de él aunque no lo consideré buena idea porque tenía miedo en perderlo, de nuevo.

-¿Entramos? –me pregunta, sonriendo, un poco. No parecía molesto por mis actos. De hecho estaba un poco ruborizado.

-Si. –le ofrezco entrar mientras me seco las lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta. –Pasa.

Coge la bolsa de los panes del suelo que había soltado para abrazarme, aunque sólo lo hizo con una brazo ya que no soltó la caja de la tarta.

Vuelvo a dejar el licor en el armario, donde ve que hay unas cuantas botellas, me mira algo asustado, pero cuando digo "Haymitch", sonríe y suspira aliviado.

Se sintió como si fuera su casa, abrió la nevera, sacó una botella de leche y la puso a calentar mientras ordenaba los panes que había traído en el plato más grande que había encontrado. Yo la observaba en silencio sentada delante de la mesa, a veces sonrío como una colegiala, me sentía avergonzada. Después de ordenar los panes, coloca el plato delante de mi sobre la mesa y se sienta en la silla de de enfrente.

-Bueno, te gustan mis panes. ¿Real o no? – me pregunta, algo dudoso.

Real o no. Era el juego que habían inventado para ordenar las ideas que él tenía alteradas. Le sigo el juego, aunque me gustaría tener una conversación normal con él.

-Real. –sonrío y agarro una galleta.

-Hmm..vale. –parece aliviado. –Intenté recordar lo que te gustaba, pero no tuve éxito. ¿Te gusta alguna en especial de lo que horneo?

-Si. Intenta buscar más a fondo. Lo encontrarás.

Empieza a girar el plato en busca de algo, se pasa así como unos veinte segundos y después coge algo ovalado. Lo reconozco.

-Pan con ¿pasas?

Asiento, muy feliz.

-Fue el que quemé y te lo dí. ¿Real o no? –también parece sentirse bien al haber acertado.

-Real.

Entonces me sonríe. Se levanta para servir la leche que había calentado en dos tazas, entonces vuelve a sentarse.

-Anoche, soñé algo. –una pesadilla, seguro. Le dejo seguir. –Eran los juegos, el vasallaje, lo distinguí porque había playa.

Le escucho con curiosidad pero algo asustada por lo que pueda salir de su boca.

-Era de noche. Todos estaban dormidos menos los dos, que estábamos sentados juntos en la arena, mirando el agua. Entonces te abrazo fuerte y nuestros labios se conectan. Recuerdo muchos besos que nos dimos en la cueva, pero la sensación que me dejó al recordar éste es distinta. Sentiste algo por mí. ¿Real o no?

Trago saliva. No sabía qué contestarle, nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo que sentí en aquel beso, solo recuerdo que quería más.

Me ve reflexionando. Tuve miedo en no contestarle rápido por si le daba un ataque de ansiedad.

-Real. –de repente salió esa palabra tan corta pero con el significado tan grande. Me sorprendió hasta a mi que hubiera salido eso de mi boca.

Mira hacia abajo, sonríe. Entonces vuelve a conectar sus ojos con las mías, esta vez fue distinto, ya no era frialdad, dolor lo que desprendían. Parece que le he recuperado. Una parte de él.

Entonces aparte mi trenza y mira fijamente mi colgante. Sonríe. Al parecer lo reconoce.

-Sigues guardándola.

-Fue lo último que me dejaste. No podía perderlo.

-Es muy bonita. –empieza a rodear el circulo perfecto de la perla. Su perla, La que me dio a mí. –Pero no tanto como tú.

Pasamos horas hablando, recordando, a veces le noto tenso cuando recuerda algo doloroso, pero se controla. Incluso pasamos al salón, nos acurrucamos en el sofá, aunque no tan juntos como me gustaría.

Pasan los días, Peeta vuelve a hablarme, a mirarme, a sonreirme, a traerme pan, pero hay una cosa que no ha vuelto a hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, que aunque tenga toda la comida del mundo no me basta, sólo él podía llenarlo, tenía mucha hambre, necesitaba sus labios, sus besos.

Una noche, ya casi veraniego, sueño, algo muy bonito.

Estábamos en la playa, era de noche y la luna brillaba más que nunca, yo estaba debajo del agua, admirando su belleza, hasta que una voz me empieza a llamar. Salgo del profundo mar y diviso a Peeta, moviendo los brazos, gritando mi nombre, sonriendo, con la sonrisa que yo tanto ansiaba. Corro hacia él y me estrecha entre sus brazos, me acaricia las mejillas hasta llegar a mi barbilla que la levanta para alcanzar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Entonces todo fue perfecto. Peeta me besaba y yo le respondía rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, quería más de él. Nos tumbamos en la arena, él encima de mí sin poder despegar sus labios sobre los míos. Entonces se apartó, solo un centímetro para respirar, yo también lo necesitaba. Me mira fijamente con sus ojos azules y comienza acariciarme la frente, las mejillas, el cuello con sus labios. Seguía mirándome y sentí como sus dedos se deslizaban por mis brazos, por mi cuello, por mi cuerpo, por mi espalda donde desabrocha algo. Sentí la necesidad de cubrirme cuando el único trapito que llevaba puesto se había quedado al suelo. Pero le sonrío. Le doy un beso pequeño.

-Te amo. –me susurro en el oído.

Me besa con más pasión que nunca. Todo lo que vino después fue perfecto.

Entonce me despierto, estaba en mi cama y oí como una puerta se derrumba. Bajo corriendo y veo la puerta abierta, destrozada. Sigo corriendo hasta fuera y veo a mi Peeta, llevado por sus dos brazos por dos agentes de la paz, le estaban arrastrando hacia un aerodeslizador.

-¡Katniss!. –grita con desesperación cuando me ve. –¡Katniss!.

Salgo corriendo tras él, ataco a los agentes de la paz y logro dejarles en el suelo. Peeta estaba en el suelo, bocabajo, le agarro los hombros para mirarle, para ver si estaba bien. Entonces me sentí congelada, empecé a temblar. Ese no era mi Peeta, era el Presidente Snow.

Un sudor frío recorría todo mi cuerpo. Me faltaba el aire. Sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar. Era una pesadilla tan bonita, ¿por tenía que acabar así?.

Entonces oigo un portazo, vienes de la casa de al lado. ¡Peeta!

Era como estar en mi sueño, bajo corriendo descalza hasta llegar afuera. No me importaban las piedras que se me clavaban en los pies, no paré de correr hasta llegar en la puerta de Peeta.

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! –grito desesperada.

Peeta abre la puerta, asustado. Me mira y cuando notó de que me iba a caer en el suelo, me agarró de la cintura.

-Katniss, ¿qué pasa? –pregunta preocupado por mi aspecto.

-Tú. Agente de la paz. Snow. –fueron las únicas palabras que pude decir. Le abrazo. –Querían llevarte de mi lado. No quiero que nos vuelvan a separar. –comienzo a llorar.

Entonces me abraza, me estrecha entre sus brazos tal y cómo lo hacía cuando me despertaba tras una pesadilla. Me mira, rendido.

Me besa. Este fue muy, pero que muy distinta a todos lo besos que nos habíamos dado. En este sentí amor, mucho amor, el amor que sentía por mí. Este beso demostraba que lo había recuperado.

Pasan días, meses, años y sigo despertándome a su lado. Lo primero que encuentro por la mañana y lo último que veo por las noches es a él. Volvía a darme esos besos, besos que nunca cambiaría por nada del mundo, besos que me mantenía viva. Volvía a ser primavera, volvían a brotar los dientes de león. Volvía a estar con mi Peeta.


End file.
